marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kallark (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Kallark Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: Praetor Other Current Aliases: None known Status Occupation: Praetor of the Imperial Guard; possibly former herald Legal Status: Citizen of the Shi'ar Empire with no criminal record Identity: Secret, the general populace of Earth do not know that Gladiator is an alien Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Imperial Guard; possibly Heralds of Galactus Base of Operations: Shi'ar Throneworld; mobile throughout the Shi'ar Empire and surrounding galaxies Origin Origin unknown. Place of Birth: Strontia, Shi'ar Empire Known Relatives: Xenith, cousin First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #107 (1977) History Gladiator's history before he joined the Imperial Guard is largely unknown. On one occasion Galactus mentioned a being that seems to match Kallark's description as a former herald. He became a fiercely loyal and powerful member of the Guard, personally trained by Deathbird, and was named Praetor. Regardless of the Majestor or Majestrix in charge, Gladiator will heed their orders. He was one of the Guard members chosen to battle the X-Men over the fate of Jean Grey, who had become the Dark Phoenix. Kallark was later charged with pursuing a group of Skrulls posing as a superhero team. He believed the Fantastic Four to be this group and attacked them. Captain America and Spider-Man found the real Skrull group and assisted in their capture. Kallark was among a number of Imperial Guard members temporarily relocated to Earth. After learning of a Phalanx invasion of Shi'ar space he confronted Cannonball, sending him, the Beast, Trish Tilby, Joseph and Rogue to assist in his stead. Most recently Kallark was sent to Earth to find the Uni-Power, which was traveling from host to host for help against Krosakis. He found it with the Invisible Woman, and was able to convince it to come with him. Krosakis caught both Kallark and the Uni-Power as they left Earth. The Silver Surfer intervened and returned the Uni-Power to Earth while Kallark took Krosakis into Shi'ar custody. Characteristics Height: 6' 6" Weight: 595 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair:'Dark blue '''Skin:'Blue '''Unusual features: Gladiator has a Mohawk style haircut, Blue skin, and pointed ears. Powers Superhuman Strength: Gladiator possesses immense physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown. His strength rivals those of known powerhouses such as Thor, Hercules, and the Hulk. His strength has proven sufficient for him to lift the Baxter Building itself, displaying that he can lift far beyond 100 tons. Superhuman Speed Gladiator is capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. While the exact limit of his speed is unknown, he is able to move considerably faster than the Speed of Sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour.However, Gladiator rarely uses his superhuman speed while not in flight. Superhuman Stamina: Gladiator possesses extraordinary physical stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of human beings. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several weeks before fatigue begins to affect him. Superhuman Agility: Gladiator's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Gladiator's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Durability Gladiator's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury as well as a bio-aura. He can withstand high caliber bullets, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights without sustaining injury. Gladiator can withstand temperatures approaching that of a supernova and can survive in the vacuum of space indefinitely. Flight: Gladiator is able to generate gravitons that enable him to fly. Gladiator's speed rivals those of the fastest known starships, and can achieve faster than light speeds in hyperspace. Heat Beams: Gladiator is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown. However, they are buring through the Hulk's skin, which means that they are able to reach temperatures at least in excess of 3,000 degrees Farenheit. Psi Resistance Gladiator is capable of causing a counterforce against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses. Abilities: Gladiator is highly skilled in the combat arts of the Shi'ar, personally trained by Deathbird. Limitations: Gladiator is vulnerable to certain wavelengths of radiation. A signifigant portion of Gladiator's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. Miscellaneous Equipment: Gladiator carries a Shi'ar device that helps stabilize massive objects that he lifts. He may have other unknown Shi'ar devices that contribute to his powers. Transportation: Flight under his own power; various Shi'ar starships and stargates. Weapons: None known. Notes * The herald claim is apparently from an issue of Epic Illustrated. Trivia * See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Alien Characters Category:Bronze Age Category:Secret Identity Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Imperial Guard members